


I Am Ianto

by AwatereJones



Series: I Am Verse [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Family, M/M, Slaves, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the destruction of the Owner's Instruction Manual Ianto had blossomed.</p><p>Jack saw the occasional glimpse of the man he had purchased but more and more he found himself with a more confident and happy bond-mate. Open affection and humour were now shown and Jack wasn't the only one who welcomed the change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Days

Since the destruction of the Owner's Instruction Manual Ianto had blossomed.

Jack saw the occasional glimpse of the man he had purchased but more and more he found himself with a more confident and happy bond-mate. Open affection and humour were now shown and Jack wasn't the only one who welcomed the change.

Jackson laughed softly as Ianto held the table, describing his first taste of Fredollian bread fruit to a delegation of Fredollis. They had been entranced by this delicate human who not only showed no fear of their size and strength but seemed to commiserate with their discomfort in the matter.

They had found large sturdy chairs waiting and agreeable food. The explanation of the different tastes between the two races had been a revelation and they had politely asked about their H 4.0's needs they had been neglecting.

The head Fredolli had been enchanted. He had also watched the loving touches between the two men as Jack absently cut Ianto's meat for him and poured his water before his own. Upon politely questioning Ianto's bump, they were excited to learn he was with child and their medic, a small female (more a hippo than an elephant) had asked many questions.

Ianto had politely excused himself and Jack explained that the baby meant his mate needed to toilet more, the head Fredolli sympathised as he looked at his own mate in her early stages of blooming.

Ianto had returned with a book from his library, not only detailed in human reproduction but written in Fredolli which he gifted the medic without a second thought before demanding a kiss from Jack.

The entire delegation was dumbfounded. This was the first time they had been treated as equals by the humans who had been their enemies for so long.

Ianto had allowed their medic to touch his bump with Jack growling softly as he kept a dominating hand on Ianto's shoulder.

Once they moved into the war room to discuss the treaty Ianto wandered down to the kitchen to see how the evening meal was progressing.

There were several slaves hovering which he surmised were the H 4.0s they had alluded to owning. Damec, Jackson's beloved elderly slave saw him enter and his face lit up as he rushed to welcome the beloved dam.

Damec knelt with his hands out and Ianto giggled as he shuffled forward until the bump was against them as Damec crooned.

The strange H 4.0s watched with open interest as Martha absently touched his arm and handed him a morsel of food to taste as she placed freshly made food into the huge servers.

"Mmmm, good but they like more sour than that. Add some lemon juice and Sertenitan herbs" he advised and she nodded as she rushed to comply.

"My precious little angel" Danec was crooning to the bump and Ianto reached out to touch his head.

"You are well, sweetest one?" Damec asked and Ianto nodded.

"My feet hurt more, but it is to be expected." Ianto sighed and then smiled as a large slave appeared with a chair.

"Please sit my Sweetest One" he crooned and Ianto tried not to cringe at the name they had bestowed upon him.

"Excuse me" a slave stepped forward nervously and Ianto smiled encouragingly.

"Come here, you can speak if you wish." Ianto assured her.

"You are allowed to breed?" she asked and Ianto smiled.

"We allow anyone in love to breed here" Ianto assured her and she frowned then gave a squeak of surprise as a male pushed past her and glared at Ianto.

"You speak like you have say with the master!" he growled and Damec bristled as he slowly rose to face the man.

"I will take my blade and gut you if you speak to the Sweetest One like that!" he snarled.

"Damec, its OK dear man." Ianto soothed and after a few more moments of hard staring, he sank back to give the bump his crooning attention again.

"I am not an H 4.0." Ianto declared and the large slave frowned with confusion.

"The one who saved me from the meat man is now my mate" he explained, "He has burnt my book and bonded to me, making me a free bonded dam."

"Never!" and old woman spluttered from behind the larger slave.

"You call my Sweetest One a liar?" Damec was bristling again and Ianto couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh Damec, I do love you my friend" he giggled and the old man preened.

"So, this child you carry is one of theirs?" the large slave asked.

"Mine!" Jack said loudly and they all jumped, except for Ianto who had been aware of his beloved for some time.

"Master" the large slave bowed and Jack grunted.

"I am Master Jack, this is my mate Ianto" Jack said as he stood behind Ianto's chair, "I purchased him at the sales and never knew I was buying my own future."

"It is true" the old lady whispered and the slaves all gaped.

"I have been speaking with your masters and provided them with information on what we prefer by way of food and living quarters." Ianto told them, "They did not know we feel the cold so strongly and tomorrow I will take them on a tour of our quarters so they may get a better understanding of what our needs are."

"You really think they will listen?" the female slave asked with wonder.

"Yes, I believe so" Jack answered with a smile. "I did after all and I can be a bit thick."

Ianto laughed softly as did the Harkness slaves who bustled around Ianto like he was spun gold.

"Tomorrow, is a day of rest for our slaves." Ianto suddenly thought to mention, "Food is prepared tonight that can be finalised by us and the guards so our slaves get a day to themselves to celebrate or just rest. Some chose to walk, picnic or party."

The slaves gaped in open shock at this statement.

"I will explain to your masters so they are not too confused." Ianto said softly, "I may not convince them, but they may let you rest as well."

"You … they really listen?"

Ianto smiled reassuringly and hoped it would be so.


	2. Time to Rest

"A day of rest?" the medic asked and Ianto hummed.

"To get loyalty and respect from your slaves you should reward them" Ianto explained, "We allow a day of rest. They celebrate things important to them like a baby's birth, a wedding or religious event. They court, play and generally enjoy themselves."

"Wedding?"

"A bonding ceremony where they chose to mate" Ianto explained.

"Oh, we don't usually breed them" she answered. "Doesn't work."

"Oh well, maybe practicing is nice" Ianto smiled, "You do let them chose ones they like, don't you?"

Her look of confusion made him sigh.

"They won't breed if they are not attracted to each other" he explained and she gave a look of comprehension.

"So coupling is not just for procreation?" she asked with surprise.

"Oh no, it's quite pleasurable" he laughed and touched her arm affectionately.

"Oh" she nodded and they continued.

They met up with the rest of the group who were watching children play.

"H 4.0 learn quickly. That makes them inquisitive and easily bored" Ianto spoke as he came to the delegation, "gentle play amongst the children helps them learn how to be kind and sociable to one another."

The delegation nodded and some made notes.

"This is Pete, he is four" Ianto placed a hand on a little blond boy who was playing on a bale of straw. "Hello little one, what are you playing?"

As Pete gave a long winded description of the spaceship his bale had become some of the delegation stopped writing to listen.

"Thank you sweetling" Ianto said when he ran out of puff, "Keep the baddies away with your magnificent beast!"

Pete saluted as he had seen the guard do and went back to his countdown for take-off.

"He loves space" Ianto told them, "My love took some of the children up in his hopper one day and they all still talk about it. Here look."

Ianto pointed to some pictures plastered on the brightly coloured wall.

"The children painted these" he said with pride, "Look, there is my beloved in his lovely coat. I am the one with the big belly, of course."

They all tittered and a small girl shyly tugged on his sleeve.

"Deggot. What is it wee one?" Ianto interrupted the talks to look at her.

She whispered something and he frowned. "You'll never get what you want if you don't ask."

"Buba?" she said louder.

Ianto grinned and nodded. She lit up and tottled closer, reaching for the bump.

"What do you think? Boy or girl?" he asked.

"Gorly" she slurred and he laughed.

"They have a poll going" he said to the delegation, "Most think it's a girl but there are a few die hards who want an Heir for my beloved."

Damec gently shooed the child away and bent, kissing the lump with open affection.

"Hello old man" Ianto smiled.

"He kicks!" Damec crooned and Ianto laughed.

"Yes. Bump knows your voice and feel, I think you are the favourite" Ianto whispered and he preened.

"My lovely, I will protect you" he crooned some more then bowed politely and wandered off.

"Damec is Master Jackson's favourite slave" Ianto told them as they walked to the sleeping area, "A brave and loyal slave. He can't wait to see the new one."

"They are all so affectionate and familiar with you" a female said with wonder.

"Oh, I encourage it" Ianto nodded, "After all, the H 4.0 is bred for love. What is love if it is not shared? How do you learn if you are never shown?"

"Ah" more furious writing occurred as Ianto walked serenely along the corridor.

"These are a quarters for a single male" Ianto walks into a room and a small male leaps to his feet with surprise, then shows delight.

"Hello Sweetest One" the youth cried, rushing to touch Ianto's hand.

"Er…lorvat?" Ianto tried and the boy's face shone as he nodded.

"Oh, I love the rug on your bed" Ianto touched the hand woven material.

"Mama made it for me so I could be warm" he preened.

"Ah, yes. Gertil's boy" Ianto smiled "She has such lovely hands. I love her bath mats."

"She only makes those for you my Sweetest," he said shyly, "We don't want you to slip and get hurt, you are so precious to us."

"Ah, thank you sweetie" Ianto touched his face softly and he lit up again.

"Now, this is common, you see the trinkets and little things he has collected?"

More nodding.

"We like pretty things, we want to show our appreciation for these by keeping them near." Ianto explained, "A colour, or shape may intrigue us so we keep it. We never take what is not allowed and we ask if unsure. But to have these little bits makes us feel good."

"Ah" more scribbling and Ianto groaned softly as his feet complained.

"I'm sorry, my feet hurt" he explained when they showed concern over the groan.

"From weight?"

"Yes. The baby makes me heavier and more tired." Ianto smiled, "Also my ankles swell from fluid caused by my body working harder to grow the baby."

The delegation looked down and all inspected his feet while he giggled and wished for a rest.

"Now, a walk of the gardens might be nice, see where the children play?"

Damec stepped forward and bowed as he motioned for the youth to take them out then quietly went in search of his master.

Sweetest One was doing too much and needed to rest now.


	3. Storm brewing

Ianto was snoozing in his library when the claxons began to sound.

He sat up woozily and looked around, seeing his familiar place of safety and frowning.

_What was that noise?_

Ianto carefully rose, his extended belly a considerable weight to be hefting around, and waddled to the door.

Outside the door was chaos. Slaves were racing about and shouting could be heard.

"Martha?" he recognised a flash of skirts and she swung to gape at him with horror.

"Ianto? Oh my Gods, why aren't you in one of the safe rooms?" she hissed.

"Huh?" Ianto rubbed his eyes and she realised he had been asleep.

"You didn't hear the announcements over the speakers?" she walked over to him and took a moment to say hello to bump.

"I was asleep then this horrible bloody noise started" he yawned and stretched, showing off his bump as his t-shirt rose above it.

Now several slaves had stopped and were moving quickly towards him.

"War Room, now!" Damec had arrived and his face showed he had been looking for his Sweetest One. He ushered Ianto towards the nearby War Room and Ianto asked again what was happening.

"Don't know, could be a drill. Could be a natural event. Could be invaders" Damec was franticly trying to hurry Ianto as the War Room grew nearer. "Last time was a wind storm."

Damec pounded on the door and it flew open. Jackson had his mouth open to abuse whoever interrupting them but the sight of Ianto was what sent him into mild hysteria.

Damec said three times that Ianto had been asleep before he heard him and Jack's bark when he saw Ianto entering had the whole room in an uproar.

Martha entered with another slave, carrying and dragging the bedding from the library. They set up a nest in the corner of the room and Ianto gratefully sank into it as his back continued to nag from the quick walking.

Meteors.

The battle screen was lit up with incoming meteors that looked to number into the hundreds.

"Oh god, the lives out there" Ianto said forlornly, knowing there would be losses.

"The people have heeded the sirens. The horses are safe hon, and the dogs. The cattle, sheep and goats will suffer though" Jack squatted and soothed his love, "Our handlers brought in as many as they could before these bloody things got too close."

"Breaching atmosphere now" a voice called out and Jack looked up at his father who was clutching the battle table with a taught face full of concern for his people.

"How many got to safety Cariad?" Ianto whispered.

"Last reports said nearly all the town shelters were filling, they were heeding the warning." Jack assured him.

"But slaves are still running about the house" Ianto frowned and Jack swore then rose.

"Attention all slaves, this is Master Jack. All slaves are to head for the nearest shelter immediately. This is an imperative. This is a Harkness Override. Whatever order you have been given is now overridden. Seek shelter immediately" Jack yelled over the speaker system for the house and surrounding town.

Timid knocks on the door had Jackson heading for it again. Damec smiled softly as he then entered with several slaves nervously clutching at his clothes for guidance.

"Over here" Ianto called out and they all turned to look. Faces lit up as they all rushed to join Ianto in the nest, cooing and fussing over him and bump.

The sound of pounding in the distance had a young boy crying out with fear and Ianto opened his arms. The boy crawled into his embrace and buried his face in Ianto's chest as the house shook with a nearby hit.

Damec positioned himself behind Ianto, holding him and bump protectively as the others cocooned him.

"It's safe here" Jack had returned and smiled down lovingly at the lovely man and his wee entourage.

"But out there?" Ianto looked up and Jack knew he couldn't lie.

Jack hunkered down and took Ianto's hand, "There will be loss, baby. Those in the fields may not have heard or those working in the factories might not have had time to get to shelters. We need to be prepared for the possibility of loss."

"Oh, those poor people" Ianto said sadly, leaning back to allow Damec a better angle to pet the bump.

"It will be OK." Jack soothed, "We're safe in here. This is a safe room, it could withstand fire and heavy ordinance. A ship fell on this side of the house when I was a child and a rebuild had to occur. Remember Damec?"

"Yes, gentle master. Several rooms were destroyed. I believe the library suffered damage in that one" Damec said calmly.

"Yeah, I remember the books all being stacked in the dining room" Jack smiled at the memory. "The thing is, this room is where we were when it happened. I was watching Daddy and Grandpa trying to help bring it down safely, I was right here in the corner. A table used to be here for he me draw on and I crawled under it"

"You brought your pet Pyra with you, it bit me!" Damec accused and Jack laughed.

"You were so handsome in the blue tunic Grandfather had commissioned for you" Jack smiled at the old slave, "When I first got this coat I remembered how smart you looked in this colour Damec."

Damec coloured at the compliment and then gave a gasp as the bump tightened.

Ianto groaned as the pain from his back flared, becoming a tight crushing band around his body.

Jack watched Ianto's face as pain blossomed across it and Damec's shout of dismay had everyone in the room turning to look.

"Precious Angel, No Beloved!" Damec pleaded, his shaking hands trying to soothe away the contraction.

Ianto found his voice and cried out as the pain increased to crush him into Damec's arms.

Jackson was the first to reach the nest, Jack too stunned to move from the floor. Jackson placed his hands on the bump and felt its hardness, then swore.

"How far away is the doctor, find out which safe room he is in" Jackson said then turned to stare up at his son, "Zander! Now!"

Alexander shook off his own shock and moved to contact the safe rooms within the house, hopeful that the doctor was in one nearby and praying that the birth would wait until the shower was over.

Ianto felt the pain ease and began to pant, tears falling down his cheeks.

"First baby always hurts most" Damec said softly, "Good pain, means baby strong!"

"Yeah?" Ianto sniffled. "He's really coming?"

"Yes my Sweetest One," Damec said with open glee, "Our Beloved is coming."


	4. Bitter Sweet

The doctor was in the lower levels and Ianto started to weep when he heard Alexander cursing at the news.

"Oh no, no little one" Alexander knelt to reassure Ianto, "It means we do this alone, that's all. We delivered Gray, you know? Me and Damec!"

Ianto sniffed and looked up at his father-in-law, "You did?"

"Yeah, we were between jump stations when the ship's hyper drive broke down." He said softly, "My beloved wife went into labour early and I had no-one to help. Well Damec was there, having been sent by Tad who wanted to make sure we were comfortable during the jump."

"Yes, he was early but strong. Mistress made many good noises" Damec agreed.

"Good noises?" Ianto asked softly.

"She welcomed the new master with roars of power" Damec nodded.

"So it's OK if I want to yell a bit?" Ianto whispered and Jackson laughed from behind Alexander.

"In my experience, all Harkness births have needed a bit of yelling." He laughed, "Seems we communicate a lot with loud voices so it is a welcome of sorts, you yell all you want baby boy."

"Oh god" Ianto ground his teeth as another contraction began, "I think I shall!"

Soon Ianto was writhing in agony with Jack hysterically crying in his grandfather's arms. Alexander was trying to be calm but Jack's wails were unnerving him.

The sound of meteors falling continued outside like cannons firing, the sound making the very building shake.

"For goodness sake Jack, anyone would think you were the one giving birth, not this brave boy!" he chastised his son.

"Argh, please… ahhhhhhh….shit!" Ianto had found a new way to vent and used it freely, "Mother fucker … shhh. Guck … fuck …. Arghhhhhhh … shit oh …. Fucking hells teeth …..Fuuuuuuuuuck"

Jack's tears slowed as he crawled into the bedding and took Damec's place to cradle his husband. Ianto clung to him desperately as the pain tore him apart.

Ianto's head fell back and his mouth flew open in a silent scream as Damec tore at the clothing. Ianto's belly was moving, shaking and undulating as the baby struggled within. Damec pulled down the leggings to see Ianto's birth canal was fully formed.

"We have a full canal, he's coming." Damec panted, "Oh gods, my little beloved one is arriving now."

"Well get him the fuck out of me god fucking damn it mother fucker" Ianto roared and Jack felt a hysterical giggle bubbling up.

Damec snorted softly and placed a hand on the belly, then closed his eyes. The surrounding slaves became still as they joined in the silent communicating with the baby.

Ianto went limp, like a plug had been pulled from a power socket and Jack grasped at him with open fear.

"Come here" Damec said softly and the belly moved.

"Come to me darling boy" Damec smiled and a tear rolled down his cheek, "My beloved little boy."

Ianto groaned and lolled his head, his eyes rolled back and he arched his back as Damec reached between his splayed legs.

The slaves had slumped their heads onto their chests and they all started whispering. "Come to me"

Ianto convulsed, his eyes flying open as Damec seized the head. The baby slid from Ianto with a gush of blood and waters. Ianto convulsed again and became limp as Damec gave a crow of glee, "Boy! Oh my beloved boy!"

The baby started its kitten call and Damec looked up at Jackson.

"A boy my love, we have another wee boy" his tears of joy joined by Jackson's as he bent over and eagerly kissed his old slave, showing an affection of old lovers.

The baby gave a lustier cry now and Damec placed him on Ianto's chest then gently rubbed the now flatter belly.

Ianto groaned softly as the afterbirth was delivered and Jack's sobs tapered off as he realised Ianto was OK.

Jack now took a look at his son. A tiny thing all covered with goop and blood, wrinkly and angry.

"Oh look at you, must be my Taddy's anger in there" Jack whispered and the baby opened his eyes.

Strikingly blue eyes stared back and Jack was lost.

He snatched the baby from Ianto's chest and cuddled him into his tunic, cooing and sobbing with joy as his son silently bonded to him.

Damec was not concerned and he looked back then his grin faded.

"Maybe you should help Jack clean up our beloved my darling" he said softly and Jackson reached for his grandson and new great-grandson. Jack struggled from the bedding and the men all drew in to welcome the newest Harkness.

Damec had crawled into the nest and straddles the silent form of his Sweetest One. Ianto was still and silent, his breath shallow and fast as he panted.

Damec touched his face and crooned, begging him to come back and re-join them.

Ianto moaned softly then with a shudder, he went still. Martha was the first to cry out as she saw the blood still flowing into the bedding and Damec didn't hesitate.

He plunged his hand into Ianto's birth canal and felt around with snarl, his fingers feeling for the problem. "Stay here, stay here"

He tugged at another form, bringing a second baby from the womb and the second afterbirth with-in in one quick motion, then he reached in again to examine the empty cavity.

Ianto was still not breathing so Damec leaned in and blew into his mouth as he desperately tried to save their Sweet young friend.

Alexander had looked over and seen the dead baby laying agonist the afterbirth. He tumbled over to gather the small form into his arms, tears falling as he looked at the perfectly formed little girl.

He then realised what Damec was doing and he clutched the little body to him tightly as he watched with horror.

Damec was thumping Ianto's chest as he quietly demanded he come back. Then a sob before he leaned in to blow once more.

Meteors fell outside, then a loud sound of thunder as one hit one of the outbuildings.

Livestock screamed as they were consumed in meteoric fire and several slaves started to weep.

Ianto was dying.


	5. Jax Storm

5

Jack looked up from his new son and over at his father who was kneeling by the nest, cradling something as he wept.

Jack felt all happiness bleed from his body with each step closer to the bedding.

Ianto was still, pale and limp in the bedding as Damec frantically fought to drag him back from the darkness beyond.

Alexander had started to rock gently, sobbing as he watched the horror. Damec's snarls and desperate whimpering terrifying him.

Jackson looked over and saw his grandson fall to his knees with a look of utter desolation and knew instantly what was happening.

He ran to the nest and joined Damec in the desperate fight to regain Ianto's spirit.

Now that Jackson was breathing for him, Damec could take a moment to re-centre, then he placed his forehead on Ianto's chest and pushed.

He used every last ounce of psychic strength he could find in the room, causing several slaves to buckle.

Ianto gave an explosive gasp as he arched in the bedding and Damec screamed with triumph grabbing at his face and screaming some more, "Come here!"

Ianto's eyes flew open and he screamed back, his voice hoarse and overused sounded like gravel.

"My baby girl"

Jack looked up with confusion then over at his father who was still cradling something inside his tunic.

"Perfect, she was so perfect my son" he opened his hands to reveal the body inside his tunic, held close to his breaking heart.

Jack crawled over and peered in at the tiny girl then a brilliant smile flew across his face as little blue sapphires shone from within the dark confines.

"Hello little one" he crooned, shakily reaching in and digging her from his father's warmth, then quickly transferring her to his own chest.

A tiny hand waved and Alexander burst into tears as he saw her life restored.

"Must have been your heartbeat" Damec said softly, stoking Alexander's tear stained face, "Well done dumpling."

Alexander laughed and his father knelt to gather all three generations under his wing for a moment.

"My baby"

"Oh Ianto" Jack breathed, crawling in to the bedding to show Ianto the tiny baby inside his tunic and then he leaned back as Damec proudly held the boy up while the slaves cheered.

"Two" Jack whispered, "You gave me a set. My wonderful, clever boy"

"Two?" Ianto blinked with tired confusion.

"I know I said you could have as many as you wanted but seriously?" Jack laughed as an adrenalin rush hit, "Two at once? Are you mad?"

Ianto felt himself being moved and gently tugged as the slaves removed the soiled bedding and replaced it with the table cloths. He became aware of his nakedness and blushed as he felt down for the closing birth canal.

"Beautiful" Jack whispered, "Seeing this new life come from you was so beautiful"

"I was so loud" Ianto apologised.

"Sexy" Jack whispered and Ianto gave a goofy grin as he began to succumb to exhaustion.

"More?" Ianto breathed as his eyes fluttered closed.

"More?" Jack repeated, looking to Damec, "More what?"

"Babies" Damec responded with a look of glee. "We will fill this house with love."

Damec then grasped Jack's face and kissed him, long and sweet.

Releasing Jack, Damec sprang to his feet and launched himself at Jackson who was thrust back against the war table as Damec openly and aggressively kissed him.

"I Love my Master" Damec crooned and fluttered his eyes as Jackson laughed.

"Gotta love those empathic feels" he barked as Damec rubbed against him with a low growl.

"Oh Gods, Damec we can't" he said softly, "Not now my darling."

"I want my beloved Sonny inside me" Damec snarled, "NOW!"

Jackson grabbed at his slave and pushed him into the map room, slamming the door on the shocked audience.

Soon a howl was heard coming from behind the door and Jack was the first to burst into peels of laughter.

"Wow, go grandpa!" he chortled.

"I knew there was affection but … wow! Damec is quite hot when aroused, isn't he" Alexander muttered to his son who agreed with more laughter.

Ianto slept as the babies were placed at his breasts and they suckled eagerly as Jack let a few more tears fall.

"She's so tiny, look at her wee hands" he enthused.

"My boy is so big and strong, look" Alexander crooned, "A warrior!"

The slaves all fluffled around them and were delighted when Jack realised what they wanted as he handed the little girl them. They cooed and wept as they cleaned and fussed on her and he claimed his son, then held him up to have a good look at his heir.

"Hello there Jackson the third!" he said softly.

"Jack" Alexander said softly, "you mean that?"

"If your brother had not been stillborn I would be the third. I know that." Jack said softly to his father.

"Grandpa never talks of him, but I know he loved him enough to not give you his name."

Alexander nodded sadly, "My mother said he wouldn't let the body go for a long time, then buried him himself."

"So, Jax. Welcome to the madness that is your family" Jack preened.

"And the girl?"

"Storm" came a weak voice form the bed and Jack immediately handed the baby to its grandfather and gathered Ianto into his arms.

"Storm?" Jack whispered.

"She was the catalyst I think, she pushed her brother out and then was unsure if she wanted to come." Ianto smiled up softly at his beautiful bond mate, "She is a storm brewing for sure, and she will be quite a handful."

"Storm" Jack repeated and Martha looked at the little minx with glee.

"Stormy girl, we see you."


	6. above?

Ianto slept as Jack watched over his little brood.

"I still can't believe it" he whispered to his mother who was gently rocking the little Stormy girl as she hummed softly.

"What darling?" she crooned softly as she watched her granddaughter pout in her sleep.

"That they made it" Jack answered.

"Damec has a lot to do with that" Jackson said with pride as he held out his arms for the boy Jack had holding.

Jack happily handed Jax over and watched his father coo.

"How was she dead then … my little heart" Jack smiled as her.

"They were not dead, but lost in the void" Damec explained as he checked Ianto, "I managed to find him in the eithers and he had such a strong hold on our little pearl that the only way to bring him back was to bring them both."

"Is everyone OK now?" Jack asked, thinking of the slaves that had collapsed.

"Yes, it just took a lot of empathic energy to find them" Damec assured him, "My lovely Master's heartbeat was the light. The beacon they followed home."

"We all connected to him and like a rope, we pulled." Damec explained patiently, "Our beloved Sweetest One. We would be lost without him, he is our future."

"My lovely Damie" Jackson said softly, "You will never be lost."

"No my Sonny" Damec smiled, "I meant the future of my kind."

"Your kind?" Jackson smiled, "Oh my love, you are my kind."

"They were not supposed to come yet" Jack said after thinking for a few minutes.

"True" Damec agreed, "But look at their strength. Whatever shortfalls, they have been renewed by the electrical power if the storm they were born through. These two will be strong"

"Cariad?" Ianto was stirring and Jack rushed to his side.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Jack scolded as Ianto tried to rise from the nest.

"The storm has passed, I need to check on the slaves." Ianto demanded, shaking Jack off.

Jack finally relented, amazed at his love's tenacity as he carefully dressed himself while looking at the babies with glee.

Ianto reached for his daughter and held her tightly to his chest as she cooed up at him, Jax wanting attention from Jack's arms as well.

They carefully made their way through the house and noted the damage. The library was unscathed and Ianto almost wept with relief, they were saddened as they reached the slave quarters and saw several cloth draped bodies and extensive damage.

Other slaves from the township had arrived with some friends of the family and they were all working to clear away the debris. The first slave to see them coming gave a cry of joy and dropped his bundle of wood as he rushed forward to see the bundles they were carrying.

Other slaves followed until they were eagerly all talking at once. A slave brought chairs so Ianto and Jack could sit, then carefully unwrap their bundles to show the sleeping babies.

Several gasped with wonder and some even wept. One young slave knelt and kissed Ianto's hands as they held the precious little girl, overcome with joy.

Ianto learned of the damage to the town and Jack watched as Ianto looked over their house again.

"Cariad" Ianto said softly, then turned to look at him. "The west wing is undamaged and unused. Perhaps …"

"A temporary slave quarters?" Jack finished with a soft smile.

"Yes my love" Ianto nodded.

"Well, it does have a lot of room. If they don't mind sharing." Jack looked over at a slave who was openly gaping.

"Well?" Jack asked her, "If you share? Two or three to a room?"

"My lord, you mean …. We live above?" she said softly with awe, "In the house?"

"This must all be repaired, and it will take some time" Ianto agreed, "I want you all safe and comfortable in the meantime. You are my family after all!"

They all cooed at the comment while the town slaves all gasped with shock.

The babies didn't really care either way.


	7. preparing to move

Ianto insisted on helping with the shift to the new slave quarters.

With a baby strapped to his front and Damec proudly carrying "his" boy, Ianto supervised the cleaning and furniture arrangement as he mentally housed the household into acceptable rooms.

Some that had not been sharing rooms were overjoyed to find the new quarters catered for their whole family and things were slowed several times by excited slaves rushing to thank Ianto for removing the childcare rooms which meant children could stay with their parental instead of in a nursery at night.

Ianto had calmly rubbed his little Storm's back as he explained his understanding for the need to love your child and Jax stole the show by giving a loud roar when he was hungry.

Ianto sat and fed the babies, looked over by slaves and staff alike. His tunic open as his babies took a breast each and his soft singing was joined by the rapt audience as they serenaded the spoilt little horrors.

Damec kept a possessive hand on Jax's head as he crooned, pleased at the hunger shown. "My boy has a big tummy, sweetest one."

"I know" Ianto laughed, "I don't think my milk will sustain him. He will need a bottle between feeds from me as he is such a hungry boy."

"I can feed him!" Damec gasped with glee and Ianto laughed as Damec looked the very part of a proud grandparent and Ianto found that he quite liked that idea.

"Did you hear that Jax?" Ianto crooned, "Grandy Damec will give you num nums too."

Damec gaped and then to Ianto's shock he burst into tears as he clung to Ianto.

"Damec, oh dear Damec, I didn't want to upset you" Ianto is softly.

"I never sired a child" Damec said softly, "My whole life I regret that failure to breed the most. To see my children grow. Jackson and Grey have been my greatest joy and now … oh. I really shall be referred to as a Grandy?"

"Yes Damec." Ianto held his hand tightly, "You are as a father to me, and you are their protector. No one would fight more fiercely for my little chickies than you. Of course you are their Grandy!"

Damec flew from the room to tell his beloved master, then realised he had left his babies behind. Damec sheepishly stole back into the room as Ianto giggled and motioned for him to reclaim his jewel.

Damec scooped up Jax and placed him on his shoulder to help burp him and after a moment he bent down and kissed Ianto's forehead. Ianto beamed with pleasure and Damec turned to flee once again.

"You have a large table" a young slave said softly as he looked at the large serving table in the middle of the dining room.

"When you have celebrations and such you should all be able to eat together." Ianto pointed at the table as he spoke, "You can all eat together. Highchairs for the babies are coming this afternoon."

"So much" and old woman shook her head with wonder, "You give us so much."

"No old mother" Ianto said gently, "I give _US_ so much. I was H 4.0 and am now so happy and fulfilled. We all deserve to be safe, well and happy. No slave under my house's roof shall be cold, afraid or hungry."

"Such things you say, such things you promise" she waggled her finger at him, "When he is weary of you he will beat you down to our level again."

Ianto walked slowly towards his rooms, tired and unsettled by her words. He had such faith in Jack and bar a few hiccups, they had a wonderful partnership. Now he had niggles, now he had doubts.

Jack looked up from the book he was reading as Ianto entered and grinned when he saw a little tuft of hair peeking out. A baby Damec hadn't managed to pinch yet.

Jack eagerly held out his arms and took the wee dumpling with coos of delight. Ianto sat on the bed and watched Jack as he loved their tiny little girl.

Ianto lay back and closed his eyes as Jack started to serenade their daughter, letting himself drift with the sound of his voice.

He woke to the soft kisses peppering his face and he looked up with surprise at his love.

"Tired baby?" Jack pouted, stroking his cheek.

"Storm?" Ianto asked as he sat up and stretched, catlike arching that had Jack sighing with desire.

"Damec finally remembered there were two and came stomping in like we had stolen her and were in hiding" Jack laughed, "Should have seen him checking her over for any signs of damage. Even tipped her upside down and smelt her little butt."

Ianto giggled at the image and held out his arms.

Jack's face lit up and he snuggled in, glad to be the one being babied for a while. He would never admit to the whispered jealousy when Ianto smiled at their children in a way he wanted to be looked at by him. NEVER!

"Cariad?" Ianto said as he stroked Jack's hair.

"Hmmm?" Jack rubbed Ianto's flat stomach as he thanked the gods for his lover's quick healing abilities.

"If the babies had died, would you have forgiven me?"

Jack sat up and stared at Ianto. "What a question!"

"Well?"

"If our children had not survived I would have made love to you at every opportune moment until you were with child again so I could do better and protect you more" Jack said seriously, "A failure in our children's survival would be mine. Not yours. You are a wonderful parental!"

Ianto sighed as he hugged his love tighter.

Silly old cow didn't know what she was talking about.


	8. Market Day Specials

Ianto felt weird without a baby to cuddle and held Jack's hand tightly as they walked through the market.

Damec was on babysitting duties with Martha and Ianto had been insistent that he accompany Jack and Jackson to the bi-monthly slave market.

The new slave quarters in Ianto's disused wing were opulent as well as larger than first thought and had room for more. Ianto had been excited when Jackson agreed and they were now searching for more in need of saving.

Ianto was drawn to the crate that housed not only two adult H 4.0s but two tiny ones as well. He crouched down and looked sadly at the terrified children.

"Hello there" he said softly in galactic standard. Two small faces turned towards him and his heart sank. This was a family, their features so like the adults that clung to them.

"Cariad" Ianto called out and Jack came running. "Look, they are a unit."

Jack peered in as Jackson arrived and placed a hand on his grandson's shoulder to look as well.

Jack motioned an official who jogged over. "What's the story here?"

"A unit sir" the man checked his notes, "Belonged to an elderly couple who died within days of one another. We are instructed to sell them as a unit if possible but I fear the children will be snapped up separately."

"What price do they hold?" Ianto asked softly, still afraid of these dark clothed men in their red berets.

The price was not high, the children being the main bulk and Ianto made a small noise as he knew it was a large chunk of their budget for the day. Jackson looked at his lovely boy and knew he couldn't deny that look of sorrow.

"We will take them at cost right now with the consideration that we spend regularly and are good clients" Jackson said solemnly, "a refusal to sell will be deemed a slight on my house."

The man rushed off with a horrified look on his face and the owner of the Market came flying over with flapping hands as his best customer stood with his arms folded waiting.

"My lovely man," he simpered, "Exceptions. Oh for you we will make exceptions!"

Ianto held his hand out eagerly for the keys to the enclosure and opened the cage door, stepping in.

"Hello, my name is Ianto" he said softly, "We have just purchased you all as a unit. You will stay together while in our care. We will never sell you, any of you."

The woman burst into tears as she gathered her chicks and the man stepped forward to display himself.

"No" Ianto said calmly, "We do not do that in my home. You are not required to pleasure anyone, you only serve as you fit best and the other slaves will decide where you will fit the best within the staff."

The man gaped and looked with surprise at the handsome man who stepped in beside the pretty master.

"This is my Mate" Ianto said calmly, "His family purchased me from this same market. I was for the meat man."

They all shuddered and then it sank in that he was a H 4.0.

"I am happy, loved and content" Ianto told them, "All the slaves live together and restorative justice exists. We do not whip or punish violently. Exclusion is the worst one I have seen, only one slave was ever removed and it was because he tried to harm me."

Ianto shuddered and Jack pulled him into his arms with a soft growl. Ianto took a moment to rest and looked lovingly at Jack.

"So" Jack finally broke the gaze to look at them, "You can come and wait in our transporter so you don't have to be here anymore. OK?"

They followed in deep shock, shackles removed and clothes provided, to the transporter when the old woman, Sheila waited. She opened the hamper and removed sandwiches as the children cried out with delight. When she gave them juice the parentals hummed with pleasure at the sight of their children eating.

Jack and Ianto left Sheila to explain the lay of the land and headed to the meat man bins.

The bidding had just finished and Jackson was enthused to have purchased a gardening model who was openly shy and grateful.

They approached the bins and Ianto waivered, the smell bringing back memories.

Three waited in a huddle and Jackson quickly haggled a fair price. Ianto wandered away and found a small room with a locked door. He peered into the gloom.

"Oh no sir," a voice called out, "That one is damaged. Meat man only."

Ianto bristled as he demanded the door be opened, his fear of these men minimal compared to his need to protect. "Open this fucking door."

Jack heard the growl and turned with shock, Ianto's anger thrumming and Jackson walked over to see what had angered their wee bit.

"You heard my boy!" Jackson demanded, "Open it or do we call Ahmell back?"

The mention of their master was enough for them to act, unlocking the door and stepping back.

Ianto entered the room and looked at the pile of rags in the corner and swallowed the urge to vomit.

Blood, shit and dirt covered a thin torso that appeared to be female and the scars that littered her body made him want to weep. She had tried to cover her nakedness with the soiled pieces of cloth and Ianto realised with sickening dread that they had originally been her uniform, torn from her.

She had been raped. Recently.

"One owner" the man said from the doorway, "A woman and her three teenage daughters. Apparently they wanted a younger model to … ah … condition."

"Get out" Ianto said quietly, "everyone, please leave us."

Jack retreated to a far corner as he shook his head defiantly but Jackson left with the others.

Ianto squatted and reached out, gently touching her shoulder.

"Hello there sweetheart" he crooned, sending loving thoughts. "I am to be your new friend."

She slowly turned her face and he saw almond eyes looking back from a pretty face.

"Hello good master" she whispered, "I am Toshiko."

.

.

.

_Anon E. Mouse sent me a message asking about Tosh being introduced and gave me the premise for her story. I liked it, hell, loved it and as always, one of my TW my friends has given me inspiration._

_**Thankyou Anon E. Mouse for reading and participating.** _


	9. baby gone

9

Ianto was sickened as she shuffled on all fours over to present herself.

Without a second thought, he removed his tunic and threw it around her, embracing her as he gently sent loving thoughts.

She was shaking, and he rocked her gently as he crooned.

He managed to convince her to stand and felt her thin body beneath the tunic.

"Oh you poor wee birdie" he sighed, "Come on, let's get you out of this cess pool."

Ianto walked her into the main room and Jackson got a good look at her for the first time, his growl low and threatening as he smelt her fear. Striding forward, he gathered her into his arms and demanded a blanket.

They rushed to comply as his anger filled the room and Ianto stood happily with his mate, watching his wonderful new grandfather throw his weight around.

The booklet and papers were handed over and it wasn't until they were inside the transporter that Jackson confided that they hadn't been charged for her, the owner glad that she wasn't going to the meat man.

Sheila gained the first response, a shrill cry as she struggled from Jackson's arms and presented, shaking with fear. Sheila was horrified, as were the other occupants and Ianto couldn't hide his distress as he fell to his knees and held her, soothing her. The Gardener and other H 4.0 male joined him, forming a barricade as they hummed softly, the female pulling her children behind her as she looked sadly at the broken woman on the floor.

Jack settled back to read her papers and read the litany of injuries on the multiple medical sheets, handing each one silently to Jackson who huffed angrily as he read each page.

Toshiko stopped shivering and settled in Ianto's arms, her head against his chest. With just a thin shirt between them, she soon smelt his milk and drew back as she stared at a wet spot.

"Ah, Damn!" Ianto moaned, "I'm lactating. We're late for their feeding Cariad!"

"Oh boy, we will be in trouble!" Jackson said as they came in to land.

Damec stormed onto the transporter, little Jax roaring and thrust the baby at him. "Our wee Gem is hungry"

"Damec, don't be so rude!" Jackson scolded as Toshiko and the other newbies looked on with shock.

"Well, you're late Sonny!" Damec scolded and Jackson laughed softly, kissing him gently.

The male snorted and Ianto saw the problem. "No, he is not his pleasure model. Damec is loved."

They gaped as Jackson laughed, "Yes. This was my butler model when I was young. He is my beautiful boy."

Damec preened and then looked over at his wee boy, suckling greedily. "My prefect little man is happy now, yes he is."

"Ow, he's so strong" Ianto sighed, "Little beast."

Jax stopped suckling and grinned at his Taddy who screwed up his nose. Jax grunted and spat out the tit to wrinkle his little nose back and Ianto laughed softly at his cheeky little man.

"OK beast, Grandy has your bottle for more" Ianto said with a soft kiss and Jack gently took him for a kiss as well, before turning to swap with Damec who had retrieved the little Storm.

Toshiko made her move, lunging for the baby and crooning as she held it to her breast and Ianto made a noise of heartbreak as he saw her swollen breasts. She had been nursing.

"Where is your baby?" Ianto asked softly and she looked up with tears rolling down her face.

"Gone. They kicked him to death like he was a ball" she said flatly, "My baby is gone to the next place, I pray he is loved there."

Ianto slid from his seat and wiped her tears, his heart breaking with each one that fell. "I could imagine nothing worse than losing my chicks. Nothing worse than failing them. Gods, I am so sorry for that betrayal from your owners."

"He was perfect" she whispered, "So small, so beautiful."

"This is Storm, she is definitely living up to her name" Ianto smiled, "they were born during a meteor storm, hence the name."

He motioned to her to stand, "You keep hold of her, she likes you and I am so tired. Breastfeeding is not easy for a man, we are not naturally attuned to it like a woman."

She smiled for the first time as she looked down at Storm and he saw her beauty. How anyone could have hurt her was beyond him.

He helped her from the transporter and watched the protective hold she kept on Storm as she followed meekly to the medical bay. Owen stood gaping as they entered, shocked by the condition of the slave, despite Damec's excited description.

"God, get over here and put that limpet down!" he demanded and she hesitated.

Ianto smiled, pleased to see the defiance as she struggled to override a command.

"Leave her" Ianto finally said, "I told her to nurse Storm and I am the primary."

Owen sighed and shrugged, "Whatever."

He examined her around the baby, tutting and muttering as he listed the injuries and scars.

"Raped, beaten, whipped and fucked if this isn't a brand!" Owen snarked, "Motherfuckers!"

Ianto ushered her into the room next to theirs, not wanting her to be in the slave quarters when the bond with Storm was keeping her happy.

"This is the baby room" he pointed, "The door there leads to me and Jack's bedroom. That is the only access point. No one can enter unless it's past us. A bed will be put in here and you can night nurse my stink pots. Give me a break."

Tosh wept as she knelt to kiss his feet and he accepted it with a sigh of displeasure as she reverted to her default settings. _Poor thing._

He was going to love her back to life.


	10. Owen has a fan

Ianto had worked out her aversion to women and was trying to put her mind at ease while seeking advice from the most knowledgeable person he could think of. Damec.

Damec was horrified to learn of her treatment and muttered for a while about justice before agreeing to help the poor wee birdie. Seeing the relief on Ianto's face was cause enough for him to steel his resolve on that front.

Owen was another matter.

He wanted to examine her again and was as pushy as ever. Ianto was angry with his brisk manner and told him so, then turned to her and told her that she didn't have to listen to Owen.

"Oi!" Owen huffed, "I can be bloody nice!"

Ianto stifled a laugh as he rolled his eyes at Toshiko and she smiled hesitantly at this unusual master.

He was obviously an H 4.0 but he was also a master. The babies were unbelievably happy and she was allowed free reign with them. Even a bed in their room so she can hide from the others. This young slave/master was something all slaves dreamed of. She couldn't believe she was really here.

Owen had finished his examination and Ianto was preoccupied with a nappy filled Jax, so the two of them were alone in the examination room.

"All done now Chick" he said kindly, "You may get dressed now."

Another thing she was getting used to was the clothes. Soft cotton that covered her whole body, warm and comforting.

She slid them on and was doing up her buttons when he stepped in front of her and she lifted her head with surprise.

"Pretty wee chick" he said softly, holding something out to her.

It was a necklace. A silver hand clutching a green emerald, dainty yet so pretty and she was spellbound.

Owen shoved it at her, "For being a good girl for me."

Owen made himself busy to cover his discomfort and she sat holding the necklace in her hand with shock. A gift?

Owen slammed down the file he was reading and snatched back the necklace, bending over her to place it around her neck.

He then snatched the file back up and rushed to the corner of the room, his face red with embarrassment.

Tosh fingered the necklace with awe and slowly slid off the bed, walking to the mirror on the back of the door.

She looked at the necklace and herself.

Her black hair was no longer lank, but shiny and smooth as it framed her face, her skin clear and the black circles she normally had around her eyes were gone. The material was a dark red and she seemed to glow in it.

The necklace sat on the fabric, glistening as she fingered it and tears began to run down her face as she watched the mirror image cry.

Owen looked over and swore under his breath, dropping the file and walking over to pull her into a hug.

"Ya silly Twat" he said softly as he rubbed her back and held her against him, "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know" she whimpered as she snuggled in, smelling his surprisingly fresh citrus scent.

"It's OK now chickie" he crooned, rubbing her back and rocking her gently, "Things are pretty fucked up and I know you're confused. It's OK, no one is judging you now, and you're safe here."

Tosh enjoyed the safe feeling of his arms for a moment more, then pulled away and wiped her cheeks.

"I …" she looked at him as he waited patiently, her first real words to him.

"Thank you master" she whispered with a soft smile.

"I'm not your master," Owen gently corrected her, "I'm your friend. You call me Owen."

She mulled this over and smiled again, more confident this time. "Yes. Owen."

Owen's grin filled her with warmth as she looked at her new friend.

"Now!" Owen clapped his hands, "I'm hungry. You? How about we get something to eat in the kitchen, yeah?"

She followed him meekly, trying to swallow her fear.

Ianto was in the kitchen, laughing at something Damec had said and when he saw Owen entering with her, her motioned for the female slave to leave.

They all bowed as minutely as possible, knowing he hated it but it being too ingrained in their conditioning not to show respect.

Owen was hungry, obvious from the way he made for the food Damec had just finished preparing for Ianto and Ianto shrugged as Damec began all over again.

Owen offered his plate to Tosh who bugged her eyes as she recognised master food and looked at Ianto for direction.

"We don't have slave food here, no slave meat" Ianto said as he took a sandwich to show her its contents. "Slave and master eat the same."

She bit into the sandwich he held out and a burst of flavour had her moaning with delight.

"Crikey, I don't know what's in that one Damec but load us up if she makes noises like that!" Owen laughed, "Pretty and seductive. Shit, how's a man to concentrate."

Tosh stared at him as he ran his words back in his own head and realised what he had said. "Shit, sorry chickie, didn't mean to sound like a bloody predator, it's just …"

Owen shrugged and Ianto smiled as he watched her face lighten with happiness.

Looks like Owen has a fan.


	11. You're Home Now

Damec turned to offer her a drink when his gaze fell to the necklace and he froze.

"Miss Katie's necklace" he whispered.

"Yea well, Katie's dead" Owen said angrily as he grabbed a paper towel to wipe his fingers on, "Not like she wears my gifts anymore."

"Owen" Ianto stepped closer to comfort his friend, having heard from Jack how Owen's mate had died in childbirth, taking the baby with her.

Tosh opened her mind and lowered her shields, feeling the room of trusted friends.

Damec was angry. He had loved Miss Katie and was unsure if she was a good replacement.

Owen was angry, how dare they question his choice of gift for her?

Ianto was … amused?

She dropped her shields all the way and got a shock. Ianto's were down as well, he was waiting for her.

_It's OK darling, we're all friends here. Owen's mate died two Sol years ago, the baby boy died as well. That necklace was hers and giving it to you has shown he likes you. He hasn't shown interest in another woman since I have known him. He will be good, he would never hurt you but it's your choice._

She blinked and stared at him.

"We don't order sex" Ianto said aloud, "Pleasure models are the only ones used and they also have the choice to say if they are tired or not wanting to go with the master requesting pleasure."

"She doesn't' like me?" Owen misunderstood the strange conversation and spun to look at her.

She saw his saw pain and stepped forward.

"Yes, I do like you Owen" she said quickly, "I am afraid that you will find me lacking."

"Are you kidding?" Owen laughed softly, "I couldn't have found a cuter little kitten if I'd tried. Trust Ianto to bring home a pet I would want."

Pet? Kitten?

Tosh knew she was showing her teeth as she grinned but she felt like she might explode.

"Pet?" she whispered.

"Sorry, but ... well. I need help around the clinic, she has a keen mind and I think she's trainable" Owen stuttered to the room.

"Oh, so it's just professional then?" Damec snorted and Ianto pushed him.

"Leave them alone!" Ianto scolded, "If Tosh finds Owen nice as well, and it's a good match. He will look after her and I agree that she is a clever model!"

"I want … I mean …" Tosh was horrified that she was voicing an opinion but Ianto encouraged her with a smile. "I would like to help Owen and …. I would like to please him."

Ianto produced her booklet and she wondered why he had it. So did Owen.

"You been carrying that around for something to do?"

"It's for you" Ianto handed it over and Owen stared at it. "She's yours."

Owen accepted the booklet and she watched his smile flitter across his face as he slid it into his back pocket.

"You are a good mate, Ianto" Owen patted him on the shoulder and she felt a wave of affection flow from Ianto.

"So are you, Owen" Ianto said politely and accepted the glass of juice from Damec with a fond smile.

"Where are the babies?" Tosh suddenly asked and Ianto laughed.

"Jack is bathing them," he chortled, "Told me he wanted to do it alone. How he thinks he can do two at once is beyond me but I know Martha is watching from the side-lines as he finds out what a handful they are."

The good master was doing the chore?

"Love is not a chore" Ianto scolded her out loud, "Love is like oxygen. Without it, you can't survive."

Owen stepped closer to her and looked Ianto in the eye, "Well, she might find that out for herself mate."

"I know Owen" Ianto assured him. "I'm hoping so."

Tosh looked from one to the other as she listened to her ownership change hands and she wondered about the babies, Ianto caught the thought and turned to her.

"You can stay where you are until the babies are bigger, then it's up to you if you want to stay, go to the slave quarters or to Owen's quarters. He has several rooms to himself, but there is not rush here."

She nodded and blushed as Ianto sent her a leer and then looked up to see his lovely open face smiling down on her.

"Welcome home Toshiko" he whispered.

"Yes. I think I am finally home."

"You can bloody count on it!" Owen snorted and Tosh sighed with happiness.

Home.


	12. Bubble Bonding

The soap flew across the room and Martha looked up from the bubbles she was wiping up, just in time to see Jack follow it across the slick floor with Storm in his arms.

He must have stood on it and gone for a skate.

He landed hard with a grunt and a well-protected baby cuddled to his chest.

His butt took the initial impact with the cold, hard tiles.

 _That will bruise_ , she thought as she stifled a giggle.

"Master Jack, can I help?" she asked gently and he snorted. No.

"I told him that I could do this and by the gods, I can do this!" Jack snarled as he struggled across the floor on his hands and knees.

Storm was looking up with large eyes as her father dunked her into the water.

She let out a bloodcurdling scream and Jack swore.

He whipped her out and examined her as she now silently blinked at him again.

He felt the water, not coo cold or hot. What the hells?

He put her back in.

Another bellow and this time she followed it up with the mightiest pout you can imagine on her little face.

"Aw" Jack whined, "What does she do that for!"

"I believe she wants her toy, Master Jack" Martha said as she held out a bright red ball with a handle on the top.

Her little hands were opening and closing as she grasped at it, desperate to get her toy.

"I've never seen this one before" Jack muttered as he held her closer and she triumphantly snatched it.

"Damec made it for her" Martha explained, "See? A yellow one for the wee master."

Jack looked at the square block with a handle to match Storm's red ball, which Jax was happily chewing on.

"Ianto only lets them have them at bath time. So they will look forward to the water" she explained further and Jack groaned.

"I had a little blue snurffle" he smiled, "Damec made it for me. It rattled when you …"

Jack shook the red ball, closing his hand over his daughter's so that he was shaking them both and he heard the light tinkle of a bell.

Storm laughed at him and blew him a raspberry.

"Yeah" Jack snorted, "I know. I'm a doody-head."

Martha giggled into her hand as she finished dressing the wee Master Jax in a smart little suit of blue and white pinstripes.

"Look at your brother" Jack panted as he grunted and growled, "He doesn't wriggle like a wee fishy"

Storm was apparently offended by the comparison and let out another bellow.

Damec's clip around Jack's ears had him bellowing as well and Damec snatched the baby up with mutters.

"My little princess does not have to behave as her brother" he scolded, "It is Jax's job to be a good boy so that his sister can be whoever she wants to be. Yes my wee star."

"I was doing that!" Jack roared and Damec looked up with surprise as the pout on Jack's face matched the baby's.

Damec silently handed her over and Jack beamed again.

So did Storm.

Damec snorted and nodded with satisfaction as he saw the bond forming. He had seen the jealously in his little man's eyes as Ianto doted on the wee ones.

Jack was singing softly to his daughter as he dressed her in a blue dress to match her brother's suit and she laughed as she reached for his face.

"Done!" Jack crowed.

Martha looked over and clapped, "Well done!"

"Yes" Damec agreed, "Well done sweetling."

Jack preened as he held her out for inspection.

Damec sighed.

"She looks wonderful" Damec assured him.

Jack looked at Martha with a smug grin.

Damec looked at her and winked.

"Even if her nappy is on backwards."

Jack held her high and peeked under her skirts.

"Damn it all to the third moon and back!"

Storm laughed.


	13. Bump in the Night

Ianto crooned as he smoothed the balm over Jack's bruise.

He leaned down and kissed the butt cheek, noting the peppery taste.

"Ow" Jack whined with a major pout and Ianto hummed as he leaned in for another 'kiss it better', this time on his beloved's mouth.

"Poor baby" Ianto crooned.

"It really hurts darling" Jack employed a little lip wobble and Ianto sighed.

"You saved our baby" Ianto said solemnly, "You put yourself in peril to protect our little chick and I am so unbelievably proud of you."

"You are?" Jack asked as he carefully rolled over to face Ianto, then preened.

"Oh my brave, strong man" Ianto sighed as he snuffled into the bed and laid his head on Jack's chest.

"Yep" Jack grinned into the room, "I would have died to save her."

"Oh Cariad" Ianto enthused, "You are so strong and brave. I am so lucky."

"Yep"

Ianto grinned softly and then slid down the bed, taking Jack into his throat and Jack barked with pleasure.

Ianto looked up at Jack coltishly and fluttered his lashes as he sucked him off, Jack looking down at him as he leered at him.

"Oh my love" Jack groaned as he shot his load down his throat.

"Oh gods, I wanna be inside you" Jack moaned.

"Technically, you just were" Ianto laughed as he climbed back up the bed and snuggled with him.

"You know what I mean, minx" Jack squeezed him in a gentle hug.

"Sorry beloved" Ianto sighed, "I am cycling and it is too soon. Our wee bubbies need to be our main and only attention seekers right now. A few more cycles, at least until they have formed bonds with others, then we can think about more."

"I want more" Jack whispered.

"Me too" Ianto replied as he listened to his lovely man's heartbeat.

"Do you think Damec would survive more?"

Ianto laughed and felt Jack's stomach muscles contract as he laughed as well.

Ianto was drifting off and Jack watched as his face cleared of all worries, the lines fading and his smile softening to show the beautiful image of his daughter.

Jack could watch him sleep for eternity.

Ianto snuffled and shifted, seeking more warmth and Jack rolled slightly, ignoring the bite from the bruise and Ianto hummed happily as he found the scratch n sniff spot under Jack's jawline.

Jack softly hummed a tune as he rubbed Ianto's back and wondered how long the cycle would last, the pungent scent in the air was maddening.

The babies were in the next room and he closed his eyes as he listened to Ianto's breathing, deep and melodious.

Laughter faintly bled under the connecting door as the children played with Martha and Tosh, happy and loved.

Outside, the night crept in as the planet shifted on its axis to the darkest quarter.

Jack couldn't sleep and he tried not to sigh, knowing it would wake Ianto.

He decided to count slaves.

He got to eighteen and lost his way, drifting in the names starting with G.

The little weak kitten cry had him rolling from the bed. He padded through the connecting door and found Tosh asleep with Jax at her breast.

He had woken first and she had obviously fallen asleep again while nursing.

Storm was asleep, her little fists up by her face and Jack smiled as he smelt her milky breath.

Ah. This one woke first then, already satiated.

He carefully removed his son and covered Tosh, hesitating as he watched her. He then leaned in and kissed her cheek, "Good night little sister."

He padded back to bed and slid back in, holding the baby against Ianto who moaned and rolled in his sleep, presenting his chest.

Jack held his son as he drank from his Taddy, little hands stroking the furry chest as he drank his fill.

"I love you little man" Jack whispered and watched as Jax stopped suckling and he rolled his eyes over to his Daddy, smiling around Ianto's nipple.

"Taddy's right, isn't he" Jack sighed. "You are the most important things right now, not my desire to breed."

Jax replied with a milky burp and Jack sniggered.

"Yep" he crooned "That's my boy."

Ianto snorted and opened an eye as he watched Jack gush.

Then, after thinking for a moment, Jack leaned over and took a nipple in his mouth, gently sucking. He hummed with pleasure as he tasted his love's milk and leaned back smacking his lips.

Jax smacked his lips as well.

Yep.

Tosh lay in the next room with her fingertips to the cheek that was kissed as she listened.

He called her sister. The master called her sister.

She smiled as she silently thanked the Gods for blessing her with a home and a family.


End file.
